


Staying Power

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's a snoop, what can he say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Power

Once Danny starts hanging out at Steve's on a regular basis, once he starts _staying over_ and all that entails, he can't help noticing that Steve's apparently hitting the supermarket a whole lot more than he used to. No more frozen meals keeping the chocolates in the freezer company (Steve swears they were Mary's, but Danny's not buying it), but fish and eggs and milk and veggies in the fridge, pasta and rice in the cupboard (Danny's a snoop, what can he say—he's a detective, and he's not going to stifle his urge to detect). And it's not like Steve's cooking up elaborate meals for the two of them—Danny'll have a beer or three with Steve, and they do the occasional pancakes on weekend mornings, but generally Danny likes to eat his own dinner at his own place, thank you very much, likes to put on a fresh shirt, brush and floss, collect himself a little bit before he takes a deep breath and dives back into the deep end with Steve McGarrett.

But this is not the first time in recent history that he's showed up to find Steve just sitting down to an enormous plate of spaghetti. He watches, fascinated in spite of himself, while Steve puts it all away and drinks about four glasses of water before he claps his hands together in what he seems to think is the universal signal for _okay, let's get naked now_.

And that's when Danny figures it out. "Oh my god, what are you—are you _carbo-loading_?"

"What can I say, Danno—you take a lot out of a guy," Steve says, and the funny thing is that Danny can tell that he isn't even really joking, which is just beyond ridiculous. He's pretty sure neither of them has any complaints in the bedroom department, and he's a little baffled.

"So this is, what, your training regimen? Because you can't handle me?" Danny thinks suspiciously about the PowerBars in the bedside drawer next to the condoms and Steve's second back-up gun.

"Oh, I can handle you," Steve says, and now he's grinning, now he's looking like he ate a canary or two along with that plate of spaghetti and he can't wait to step up his game and prove himself to Danny.

"Okay, then," Danny says, and he knows he's smiling like a goof, because he feels full up with joy or laughter or something that he can't quite put a name to, "okay, come on, let's go, show me what you've got."


End file.
